Shadow Stalker Zenia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860256 |no = 8134 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 21, 22, 23, 52, 54, 82, 84, 112, 117, 122, 127 |normal_distribute = 11, 9, 7, 9, 6, 10, 7, 13, 11, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 24, 26, 28, 52, 54, 56, 82, 84, 86, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140 |bb_distribute = 7, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 6, 5, 4, 11, 9, 7, 5, 6, 7, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 10, 8, 6, 4, 5, 6, 4, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A cyborg designed for assassination created by the mad demigod Gazia. Zenia's true origins are left largely unknown. Despite being subjected to Gazia's cruel modifications, Zenia's spirit remained unbroken. No modification could bend her will to his own, not even with an artificial intelligence system that constantly sought to seize control of her body. Every time Gazia brought Zenia out of stasis, Zenia would fly into an uncontrollable frenzy, leveling everything in sight to the ground. Gazia's mechanical forces were incapable of restraining her, and were subsequently turned into alloy scraps. Lost records recovered from Athensphere during the mysterious opening of the rift revealed additional information about Gazia. During one of Zenia's rampages, she delivered a lethal blow that severely crippled Gazia. He was forced into hiding to recuperate ever since, and has never shown himself unless a particular situation has demanded it. |summon = No abnormalities detected. This one is ready for battle. Awaiting mission orders. |fusion = Your actions are noble. This one will render her assistance. |evolution = SYSTEM UPGRADE… COMPLETE Battle logic has been upgraded. What is this one's next target? | hp_base = 3976 |atk_base = 1750 |def_base = 1295 |rec_base = 1295 | hp_lord = 5680 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 1800 |rec_lord = 1800 | hp_anima = 6423 |rec_anima = 1652 |atk_breaker = 2698 |def_breaker = 1652 |atk_guardian = 2302 |def_guardian = 2048 |rec_guardian = 1751 |def_oracle = 1751 | hp_oracle = 5383 |rec_oracle = 2147 | hp_bonus = 700 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Nether Pulse |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk for all units & large boost to BB's Atk |lsnote = 100% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Attack |bb = Shadow Sequence: Shadow Strike |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, boosts BB gauge of all allies & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbn = |bbnote = 8 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 540 |sbb = Nether Sequence: Nether Judgement |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage for all allies for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost to Spark damage, 150% boost to BB Atk |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |evofrom = 860255 |evointo = 860257 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 860034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}